The invention relates to a screen conveyor for root crop harvesters.
It is known that the screening function of the screen conveyor belt can be improved by causing the working half of the screen conveyor belt to oscillate by means of an oscillating, tapping apparatus or by means of the conveyor driving mechanism and that the disintegration of the dam composite can be accelerated by the shaking action.